Stars need darkness to shine
by Emma.Swxn
Summary: Prend place au milieu de FBCOG. Et si Queenie, perdue sous la pluie, avait fait une rencontre qui avait changé sa vie. Queenie/Vinda
1. Une tasse de thé

**Ceci est ma toute première fanfic alors soyez indulgent ahah. J'ai mis longtemps à me lancer pour écrire parce que j'avais peur que ce soit pas bien mais maintenant ça y est je me lance ! J'espère donc que ça vous plaira !! C'est également la première fanfic (que je connaisse) sur ce pairing.**

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais ce n'est que l'intro/le prologue de l'histoire.**

 _ **FANTASTIC BEASTS COG**_

 _ **ROSEGOLD**_

 _ **Et si, là sous la pluie, Queenie avait trouvé quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui allait changer sa vie...**_

 **1 : Une tasse de thé**

_

Elle s'était accroupie là en pleurant, sur ce trottoir, sous la pluie, envahie par les pensées des dizaines de gens qui s'affairaient autour d'elle. Son don, bien que parfois utile, lui provoquait sans cesse des "crises" durant lesquelles elle devait se réfugier au calme. Mais là, perdue comme elle l'était au beau millieu de Paris sans sa soeur Tina ou son amour de Jacob... Elle n'était plus capable de rien.

Tina... Jacob... elle avait l'impression qu'ils l'avaient abandonné. Tina ne donnait aucun signe de vie et Jacob l'avait traité de _folle_. Enfin il ne l'avait pas dit mais il l'avait pensé alors... qu'importe.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la main qui se posa sur son épaule.

-Madame ? Tout va bien madame ?

Queenie se retourna à ces mots. Quelle voix et- oh ! Qu'est ce que cette femme était belle. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir intense, ses yeux donnaient envie d'y plonger et ses lèvres pulpeuses- Oups ! Mais pourquoi pensait elle ça ?

-Euh, je euh... Ah euh... Je... oui...

Queenie bégayait ce qui semblait amuser la jeune femme, qui lui offrit un léger sourire, accompagné d'une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

-Je ne mords pas vous savez ? Comment vous appelez vous ma chère ?

Vinda tentait de rester calme et sereine mais elle admettait qu'en ayant vu cette jeune sorcière en train de pleurer, faible, elle s'était dit qu'elle serait une proie facile. Une jeune innocente facile à modeler pour qu'elle adopte les idées de Grindelwald. Mais elle avait aussi ressenti quelque chose d'anormal. Quelque chose d'étrange. Et maintenant en la voyant bégayer, elle devait admettre que le trouble de la blonde était partagé.

-Queenie. Je m'appelle Queenie

-Et bien Queenie... Que faites vous seule, sous la pluie, sur un trottoir, en train de pleurer ? Est-ce typique des anglaises ?

-Comment savez vous que je-

Elle avait mit son idex sur la bouche de la blonde, et s'était rapprochée d'elle.

-Shhhhht

-Mais, mais comment ? Êtes-vous une Legilimens ? Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas lire vos pensées ?

 _Oh tu peux lire mes pensées très chère. Mais seulement celles dont je te laisse l'accès. Et maintenant, si tu répondais à ma question. Que fais tu ici ?_

Queenie en resta bouche-bée. Elle avait d'un seul coup pû entendre les pensées de la brune qui était à présent redevenue indéchiffrable.

-Et bien, je me suis perdue et j'ai perdu ceux que j'aime. Co-comment faites-vous ça ?

-Je te le dirai ne t'inquiète pas.

Leur proximité faisait naître des sentiments étranges chez le deux femmes. Queenie qui déglutit difficilement, se dégagea de l'emprise de la brune et de son regard envoûtant.

-Je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller. Ma soeur doit beaucoup s'inquiéter pour moi et je n'aimerais pas la faire attendre.

 _Queenie c'est mal de mentir. Tu sais, tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi._

-Arrêtez. N'utilisez pas mon don comme bon vous semble. Et je ne mens pas. Jamais.

-Oh... C'est donc l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Queenie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour montrer son mécontentement. Pourquoi la jugeait elle ? Elle estimait que si une femme louche venait la voir, elle avait le droit de mentir non ?

Vinda était quant à elle attendrie par l'attitude de Queenie. Elle boudait comme une enfant et c'était vraiment mignon à voir. " _mignon"..._ Arghhh mais que disait elle ? Elle était une sang-pur, une sorcière puissante, sans pitié ni remords. Elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par cette femme. C'était ce que disait la partie rationnelle de son cerveau, l'autre quant à elle lui hurlait d'emmener cette femme loin de Grindelwald et de la protéger.

\--Écoute... Excuse moi d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas te paraître méchante, je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'avoue que j'ai menti, c'est vrai, mais pas sur tout. Ma soeur ne m'attend pas mais je vais quand même devoir y aller. Au revoir...

-Vinda. Vinda Rosier.

-C'est un très joli nom qui vous va très bien.

Oui ça lui allait bien. C'était un nom à son image : Beau, délicat et envoûtant comme une rose mais avec les épines saillantes qui vont avec.

-Merci pour le compliment.

La brune remarqua que Queenie avait enfin commencé à la tutoyer, preuve qu'elle était déjà plus en confiance avec elle. Le seul problème était qu'elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire de sa jolie blonde. L'amener à Grindelwald ou la garder pour elle. La tuer ou non. Que faire... Si son maître découvrait qu'elle abritait une non-adepte chez elle... Elle se ferait tuer. Car oui, Vinda était au moins sûre d'une chose, elle n'allait pas la laisser là, seule dans la rue.

Queenie se mit à rougir. Elle se retourna et commença à partir en vitesse, prête à retrouver Tina, quand le main de la brune lui rattrapa le poignet.

-Attendez... Que diriez vous de venir boire une tasse de thé, chez moi ?

_

 **Voilà j'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu !** **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite de cette fanfic.**


	2. Le rêve

**¡ Holà ! Me voilà de retour avec ce deuxième chapitre, un peu plus tardivement que prévu, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ahah. J'ai été surprise et contente des reviews que j'ai eu alors j'espère rester à la hauteurs des attentes**

 **Petite précision, les pensées "en français" de Vinda seront mises entre guillemets.**

 **2 : Le "rêve"**

_

Queenie s'était réveillée avec une sensation étrange... Elle avait fait une sorte de rêve étrange où elle avait fait la connaissance d'une femme mystérieuse et attirante qui lui avait proposé d'aller chez elle pour boire du thé.

Minute. Queenie n'était pas chez elle. Où était elle ? Elle était... Oh non... Elle était chez Vi...Vint-

-Vinda ma chère. Mais je comprends que que tu ne t'en souvienne plus.

Vinda s'assit sur le bord du lit en prenant soin de ne pas empiéter trop sur Queenie pour ne pas qu'elle prenne peur.

Queenie s'écarta de la brune dans un mouvement de repli, et repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle dévisageait légèrement Vinda en essayant de trouver ce qui la dérangeait chez elle. Il y avait un petit quelque chose dans son aura, dans ce qu'elle dégageait, qui lui paraissait suspect. Mais malgré ça, elle trouvait la sorcière très raffinée et attirante.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-elle doucement.

" _Dieu... Cette blonde était vraiment très belle avec ces cheveux en pagaille et ce petit air craintif."_

-Et bien... J'aurai tendance à dire que oui. Combien de temps suis-je restée endormie ?

-Presque 4 jours. Cela fera 4 jours complets cet après-midi. En venant ici tu t'es évanouie et tu viens juste de te réveiller.

-4 jours !? Mais c'est trop long ! Ma soeur et _mon_ Jacob doivent s'inquiéter pour moi ! Je dois vite aller les retrouver.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Queenie. _Il_ a pris soin de regarder mais il semblerait que tes proches aient d'autres occupations. Ils ne se sont pas mit à ta recherche.

-Qui...Qui ça _il_? Et... Et comment ça d'autres occupations ? Ne suis-je pas assez importante à leurs yeux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne me cherchent pas ?

Des larmes commencèrent à monter dans les yeux de Queenie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas mis à sa recherche. Elle savait que sa réaction auprès de Jacob n'avait pas était la plus mature, mais de là à l'oublier...

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse à cette question. Cependant je peux te dire que tu ne pourras pas les retrouver tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien après t'avoir amené ici et t'avoir caché j'ai dû retourner _le_ voir. Mon absence ayant été quelque peu trop longue à son goût, il s'est servi de "Appare vestigium" pour savoir ce que j'avais fait et il t'a vu... _Il... Il_ souhaite te rencontrer.

Vinda avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec une toute petite voix.

-Non, non, non et non ! Je refuse de rester ici une seconde de plus, enfermée avec une psychopathe comme toi ! Je vais m'en aller et partir loin d'ici.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Queenie se leva et tenta de s'en aller. Mais quand elle prit la poignée de la porte, elle se retrouva projetée en arrière. Merde... La maison était protégée par un sortilège. Elle retenta une deuxième fois, en vain. Puis une troisième fois, toujours en vain. Finalement, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil à l'opposé de la brune.

-Queenie, je...

Sa voix mourut quand elle entendit le sanglot étouffé de Queenie qui avait laissé tomber sa tête dans ses genoux. Alors au lieu de parler, elle trouva un autre moyen de communication.

 _Queenie... Je suis désolée... Encore... "Putain qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je la remercie elle ? Je devrai plutôt la tuer" Peut-être aurais-je dû vous laisser là dans la rue mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Une sensation étrange. "Non elle avait bien fait de s'occuper d'elle."_

Vinda était-elle bipolaire ? En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle se disait, tout en réfléchissant à ses pensées contradictoires.

-Je vous déteste mademoiselle Rosier, murmura t-elle.

Un silence s'installa entre elles. Il sembla durer une éternité alors qu'il ne dura que quelques secondes.

-Vous m'avez emmené ici, gardé pendant 4 jours et vous allez me forcer à rencontrer ce _monstre_. Et pourtant, j'ai beau le souhaiter intensément, je n'arrive pas réellement à vous détester. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. M'auriez vous ensorcelée Vinda ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde tandis qu'elle leva les yeux vers Vinda.

-Eh bien, j'imagine qu'on peut dire que c'est réciproque au moins.

L'atmosphère s'était radoucie.

Elles se toisaient du regard comme pour deviner à quoi l'autre pensait.

En ce qui concernait Queenie, elle pensait à Vinda. Comment avait-elle fait pour se laisser embriguader par _lui._ Elle songeait également au fait que si elle lui demandait, est ce qu'elle la laisserait repartir ? Non certainement pas.

Vinda s'approcha de Queenie et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une seconde fois.

Queenie prit la main de la brune et se releva sans la lâcher des yeux.

-Vous devriez vous habiller Queenie. Vous ne pouvez pas rester en robe de chambre.

-Je ne sais même pas où sont mes vêtements alors...

-Ils sont là-bas sur la chaise. Mais vous ne pouvez pas les remettre. Il vous faut quelque chose d'autre... Quelque chose de plus classe, plus distingué et peut être plus... sombre.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements que ceux que je portais hier. Et je ne suis pas une sorcière comme vous !

Vinda lui fit apparaitre des vêtements sur le lit. Un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un haut avec des motifs brodés, lui aussi noir.

Vinda claqua sa langue contre son palais et dit,

-Habille toi, et vite. Rejoins-moi dans la pièce principale après.

Elle partit, laissant une Queenie sans voix qui attendait plus de réponses. Elle se dit quand même qu'elle allait commencer par s'habiller et ensuite elle aviserait.

_

 **Et voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre ! J'hésite à faire avancer les choses plus vite entre nos deux protagonistes... Mais comme je n'arrive pas à me décider, j'attends vos avis**


End file.
